In the analysis of biological and chemical systems, a number of advantages are realized by the process of miniaturization. For example, by miniaturizing analytical and synthetic processes, one obtains advantages in: (1) reagent volumes, where reagents are rare and/or expensive to produce or purchase; (2) reaction times, where mixing or thermal modulation of reactants is a rate limiting parameter; and (3) integration, allowing one to combine multiple preparative and analytical/synthetic operations in a single bench-top unit.
Despite the advantages to be obtained through miniaturized laboratory systems, or microfluidic systems, early attempts at developing such systems suffered from a number of problems. Of particular note was the inability of early systems to control and direct fluid movement through microfluidic channels and chambers in order to mix, react and separate reaction components for analysis. Specifically, many of the early microfluidic systems utilized micromechanical fluid direction system, e.g., microfabricated pumps, valves and the like, which were expensive to fabricate and required complex control systems to be properly operated. Many of these systems also suffered from dead volumes associated with the mechanical elements, which prevented adequate fluid control substantially below the microliter or 100 nanoliter range. Pneumatic systems were also developed to move fluids through microfluidic channels, which systems were simpler to operate. Again, however, these systems lacked sufficient controllability to move small, precise amounts of fluids.
Pioneering developments in controlled electrokinetic material transport have subsequently allowed for the precise control and manipulation of extremely small amounts of fluids and other materials within interconnected channel structures, without the need for mechanical valves and pumps. See Published International Patent Application No. WO 96/04547, to Ramsey. In brief, by concomitantly controlling electric fields in a number of intersecting channels, one can dictate the direction of flow of materials and/or fluids at an unvalved intersection.
These advances in material transport and direction within microfluidic channel networks have provided the ability to perform large numbers of different types of operations within such networks. See, e.g., commonly owned Published International Application No. 98/00231 to Parce et al., and Published International Application No.98/00705, describing the use of such systems in performing high-throughput screening operations.
Despite the wide-ranging utility and relative simplicity of these advances, in some cases, it may be desirable to provide simpler solutions to material transport needs within a microfluidic system. The present invention meets these and other needs.
In particular, the present invention provides material direction methods and systems that take advantage of certain flow properties of the materials, in conjunction with novel structures, to controllably direct material flow through an integrated microfluidic channel structure.